Por dónde empiezo
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Como todos los sábados, Dudley bajó algo después que su familia a desayunar. Pero lo que no sabía es que ese desayuno cambiaría su vida...ese desayuno y una lechuza posada en la mesa, claro.
1. Desayuno accidentado

Nada, parece que no soy capaz de hacer un drabble de cien palabras exactas, pero bueno...

Esta escena siempre me ha rondado por la cabeza...vamos a llamarlo justicia divina.

**Por dónde empiezo...**

Como llevaba haciendo desde que era pequeño, Dudley bajó a desayunar un poco después que su mujer y su hijo Henry: siempre le había gustado remolonear en la cama los sábados y no había podido desquitarse de ese hábito.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escuchó un gran escándalo proveniente de la cocina, como de loza rompiéndose contra el suelo. Asustado, bajó corriendo preparándose para lo peor; pero nada ni nadie podían haberle preparado para la escena que contempló.

En un rincón, con los ojos como platos, estaban su mujer y su hijo.

Encima de la mesa, una lechuza con un sobre en el pico.

Rascándose la coronilla, se giró hacia su familia y preguntó con tono ausente.

- ¿Nunca os he hablado de mi primo Harry?

* * *

No sé sí es posible que el hijo de Dudley sea mago, pero bueno...por apartame un poco del canon no pasa nada ¿verdad?

Posiblemente tenga continuación, pero será en forma de drabble de más o menos cien palabras

¿Reviews?


	2. Dudley y Henry

Otro drabble más de la serie

Los personajes no son míos, que antes no lo dije

**Dudley y Henry**

- ¿Un mago? ¿Soy un mago de verdad?

Henry le miraba con los ojos como platos, como si no creyese lo que decía su padre.

- Sí Henry, eres un mago de verdad.

Desde un rincón de la cocina Dudley vio como Harriet, su esposa, le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, eso lo dejaría para más tarde.

- ¿Entonces esa vez que la pelota salió volando sola al tejado...?

- Si Henry, eso fue magia -contestó con voz cansina

- ¡Yupi! –gritó el niño - ¡Estoy deseando contárselo a los abuelos!

Dudley se llevó las manos a la cara y deseó seguir remoloneando en la cama.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Dudley y Harriet

Los personajes no son míos

**Dudley y Harriet**

Sólo cuando Henry subió a su habitación a releer la carta de Hogwarts se atrevió a mirar directamente a Harriet, que le miraba con furia mal disimulada.

- ¿Se puede saber a que esperabas para contarme que nuestro hijo era...- parecía no encontrar la palabra -...un mago, o brujo?

- Cariño yo...confiaba en que...

- No entiendo nada ¿Sabías que existía esa posibilidad?

Cada vez estaba más enfadada. Y Dudley no sabía que hacer para aplacarla: de hecho, nunca lo sabía.

- Es una historia muy larga.

- Haré café suficiente. Quiero saberlo todo.

Bien, empezaría por el principio. Y las palabras surgieron en su cabeza tal y como se las había contado su primo hacía algún tiempo...

"Hace muchos años hubo un mago que se malogró a más no poder. Su nombre era..."

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Dudley y Petunia

Los personajes no son míos

**Dudley y Petunia**

Dudley entró despacio al salón de su antigua casa, donde ya le esperaba su madre, toda sonrisas y leves quejas por que nunca iban de visita y no le dejaban malcriar a su único nieto. Se sentó enfrente de ella y cuando iban por la segunda taza de té decidió soltar la noticia a bocajarro.

- Mamá, Henry ha recibido la carta.

No era necesario decir nada más

Petunia cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunció los labios y dejó la taza en la mesa con manos temblorosas.

- Esto no se va a acabar nunca –susurró con voz trémula -. ¿A qué me dijiste que se dedicaban tus suegros, cariño?

Genio y figura...

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Dudley y Harry

Los personajes no son míos

**Dudley y Harry**

Dudley y Harry iban por la tercera cerveza. Habían quedado en un pub de Londres para hablar, algo que solían hacer muy de tarde en tarde, pero Dudley tenía algunas dudas sobre que su hijo fuese a Hogwarts. Pero Harry se había encargado de disiparlas todas.

- Allí estará bien cuidado. Yo lo estuve, mucho mejor que... –pero se calló, aparentemente azorado -. No te preocupes Big D.

Dudley sonrió un poco ante la mención de su antiguo mote y agradeció que su primo pasase por alto la mención a su infancia. Pero aun había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- No sé Harry, es que es tan pequeño, tan tímido...ya sabes como le cuesta a veces relacionarse con los demás. ¿Y si se le den mal las asignaturas?

- Tranquilo Dudley –le tranquilizó, aunque esbozó una extraña sonrisa -. En Hufflepuff estará muy bien.

Y dejando a su primo preguntándose que sería eso, Harry se levantó a por otras dos cervezas.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Dudley, solo Dudley

Los personajes no son míos

**Dudley...solo Dudley**

Tenía que reconocerlo: los magos sabían como hacer las cosas. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza como habían podido meter una estación de tren dentro de otra sin que se notase. Miró a su hijo y le sonrió, intentando infundirle unos ánimos que realmente no sentía.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban su primo, su mujer y sus amigos, le dio un leve empujón a Henry por la espalda para que se acercase a donde estaba su prima Lily, que ese año empezaba también en Hogwarts. Y tras una palabras de cortesía con ellos, se separó del grupo con Harriet.

- No estés triste Dudley –su mujer le agarró del brazo y le dio un beso en el hombro -. Pronto le veremos.

- No lo estoy, o por lo menos no demasiado –dijo sin mentir -. Aunque de pequeño le tenía bastante miedo, en el fondo me daba envidia que él fuese mago: y me alegra de que Henry lo sea también. Solo pensaba en que la próxima comida de Navidad con mis padres va a ser muy divertida.

Harriet refunfuñó por lo bajo y juntos fueron con Harry y Ginny, para que les explicase que tenían que hacer para salir del anden ¾.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, pues aqui se acaba ya la seria de drabble, aunque este último me ha salido algo mas largo.**

**Gracias a todos los que han leido esta paranoia post-vacacional**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
